2 brothers plus 2 siblings equals what?
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: All Hell breaks Lose AU! Post- The Inconveniencing AU! The Winchester boys find their horrific fates taken from them! Unfortunately, their's no time to celebrate...for they've been given to 2 little twins we all know and love...will anyone survive the battle for Gravity Falls?(continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

2 brothers equals 2 siblings equals what?

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Azazel knew immediately something was wrong...which made no sense...The hell gate was open...his soldiers were flooding the earth...Sam was alive...Dean would be sent to hell in a year...so why did he feel so uneasy?

 **Squick**

Azazel looked down and saw the sword in his gut...right before he burst into flames and died. Dean and Sam Winchester gaped in disbelief as their sworn enemy was killed by a faceless creature wearing a business suite...

Slenderman smirked as he sealed the Hell Gate and summoned the Colt to his hand. Then he vanished-

 **GAH!**

The Winchester boy screamed out in pain as Slenderman appeared behind them, plunged his hands into their backs...and ripped out two mysterious orbs?

Slenderman smirked. **"So...I've killed the demon who ruined your life...sealed the gates of hell...oh, and of course took away your horrible destines and the debt Dean owed for the deal...YOUR WELCOME!"** Shouts Slenderman as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dean, Sam, Ellen, and Bobby just stared at where he vanished in disbelief...no one knew what to make of what just happened...and then Slenderman returned! **"Oh, FYI I'm giving these destines to two other schmucks...so you might want to do something about that."** He stated casually as he vanished yet again...this time dropping a GPS locator...

...A week later...

A certain Impala drives past a 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

2 brothers plus 2 siblings equals what? ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 _Wendy panicked as she backed up against the wall...Tambry screamed as she was ripped apart pixel by pixel, lee begged for mercy as the cereal mascot tore out his organs and gobbled them up, Nate cried for his mom as he exploded inside the microwave, Thompson sobbed as the arrows sliced through his skin and muscle..._

 _The possessed Mable drew closer to the terrified Red-head...all seemed lost..._

 _"Who wants a lamby-lamby?"_

Wendy Corduroy gasped as she woke up with a start...and that's when it really hit her...

 _...I...I nearly died last night...I was nearly killed by GHOSTS...ghosts are REAL...and I'm only alive because..._ She trailed off as she found her gaze drawn to the Pine Trees outside her window...

 _Because of Dipper..._

...later...

Wendy pretended to read...but she couldn't focus...all she could think of was the 12 year old boy who had risked his life and sacrificed his dignity to save her life...She risked a glance over to him as he read that book of his without a care when he wasn't looking...

Little did she know...he was doing the same...Now this game of 'I look, you look' might have gone on for hours...except-

"Hey, Mr. Pines, what's that code word I'm supposed to yell when I see a government vehicle?" Asked Soos.

"Wait, what?" Stan goes near Soos and looks outside the window too. "Government vehicle?" Sure enough an Impala with very official looking Fed plates rides up into the driveway.

"The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" Shouts Stan suddenly.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening?" Asked Mable. "Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop." Said Dipper.

Stan ignores them as he walks nervously to the gift shop door, a door bell ring is heard and a few knocks after it.

Stan Opens the door with a big smile. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you? Stan takes out a snow globe and an U.F.O key chain of his jacket. Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents? Stan pulls a five dollar bill out of his sleeve as he begins to sweat...

Two men stand in the doorway in front of Stan, showing their government I.D. cards. "My name is Agents Ford and this is Agent Hamill, we're here to investigate reports of suspicious activity in this house."

Stan looks at their I.D.'s and nods. "Of course! I think I know what this is about...funny story actually...I have documents in the back that go into more details if I may- He points to the back as he trails off.

"Of course, go ahead. Take your time." Says Ford. Stan nods and quickly goes to the back. Dipper then curiously walks up to them. "Uh excuse me...but do I know you guys?"

Hamill looks at the kid surprised then chuckles. "You know, I get that a lot? I guess I'm just one of those faces-

"DIPPER GET AWAY FROM THOSE TWO NOW!" Everyone turned around to see Grunkle Stan wielding a gun!

The two agents quickly put their hands up in surprise. "Whoa! Hold on buddy!" Shouts Hamill.

"No, you hold on! I know a fake I.D. when I see one! What are you trying to pull here!?"

"Okay, okay! Your right! Were sorry! But we think something really bad is about to happen to this place!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Could you be more vague?"

"No listen. Alright, my real name is Sam and this is my brother-

"DEAN!" Interrupts Dipper in disbelief. "Dean Winchester?"

The two men looked at him surprised. "Yes, how did you- All talking stopped as Dipper pulled a book out of his backpack...but not just any book...

 **SUPERNATURAL: The series...**

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 brothers plus 2 siblings equals what? ch. 3  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"Wendigo...Dead in the Water...Phantom Traveler...Bloody Mary...Skin? Who names this junk?" Asked Dean as he looks over Dipper's 'supernatural' book collection.

"Forget that Dean, these book have EVERYTHING: our missions, our movements, our ENEMIES movements, our thoughts, our feelings- wait, is that what you really thought about me when we were hunting that ghoul in Mississippi?" He asks annoyed.

Dean takes the book away and paled as he read it, "Okay, wow...sorry- I know I should be apologizing for that...but this is some creepy shit."

"It doesn't make any sense." They turn around to see the boy who'd showed them THEIR series. "Your last mission sounds like the 2nd arc finale 'all hell breaks loose'...but the way you described it...it happened completely different then what the book showed!"

The Winchester looked at said book...and he was right...up till the end it very accurately portrayed their mission at the hellgate...but at the end it suddenly went 'off-book'(so to speak). For one thing, that creepy man with no face was nowhere in sight...

"That's weird, why would it go into such elaborate detail...but mess it up in the end?" Asked Sam confused. Indeed, not only was the writing comprehensive...but each book had beautifully detailed illustrations, diagrams, blueprints, glossaries, limited dictionary/encyclopedia/thesaurus footnotes, footnotes WITHIN footnotes.

"Never mind that! How many books are there?!" Asked Dean is disbelief as he viewed all the shelves of books that Dipper owned. "218 books, 10 story arcs in all!" Said dipper proudly. "The only reason arc's 11-13 haven't been published is because author Stanley, Lenderman refuses to do Arc 11 'as it is'...whatever that means..."

"Don't you mean you have three times as many books? Counting the two other copies of each book- one that was autographed and one's that are 'collector items'...nerd." Teased Mable.

Before Dipper could make a comeback-

 **FWOOM!**

 **GAH!**

Screamed Mable as she fell into a hell portal that opened up below her, "MABLE!" Shouted everyone as they ran to where the portal just closed-

 **FWOOM!**

-Only for Mable to come out another portal in the ceiling? Mable huddled in a fetal position sobbing, "I-I saw things..." She whimperd.

"What the blood just happened?" Demanded Stan.

 **"Allow me to shed some LIGHT on the subject."** Said a dark chilling voice as the room was illuminated with so much light, everyone was practically blind...when they could see...their stood Slenderman.

Stan, Dean and Sam quickly brought up their guns and fired...only for the bullets to freeze and clatter to the ground in mid-air. Slenderman swept their guns into dust with a wave of his hand. **"Right...congratulations Winchesters of earth S-345! I thank you for your participation in my little 'crossover' of earth** **GF-780!"** He explains while pointing toward the twins.

"Say what now?" Asked Dean. **"Oh...was I not clear? Well, basically, I've merged your two worlds...well...I merged your world and bits and pieces of theirs-** points again to the twins **-...the parts that mattered anyway. I even did you a favor and took away your destiny of being Lucifer and Micheal's meat puppets, and Lilith's contract with Dean...so yeah...your welcome."**

"Wait, Micheal and Lucifer? What are you talking about?"

 **"I'd tell you...but let's give the rabid fanboy a turn."** He says as he points toward Dipper...who was indeed biting at the bit...

...One Looooong explanation later...

- **Okay, you know what? This is taking too long even WITH the time skip. Bottom line: I gave your crappy destinies to the twins."**

"Wait, what!?" Shouted everyone. **"That's right!"** He turns to Mable. **"Your brothers about to become the anti-christ!"** "What?" Squeaked Mable

 **-AND you'lll be forced to murder him on judgement day!"** "What?!" She squeaked again.

 **-Of course, that's ONLY if you survive being ripped apart by a hellhound and your soul dragged to hell for eternity."** It was official...Mable was in 'Sweater town'.

Stan glared, "Now wait just a minute-

 **Well, this chapter has gone on long** **enough!"** Shouts Slenderman rapidly. **Three quick things: 1: everytime Mable mocks/teases/belittles Dipper she'll be dropped into hell temporarily, if she tries tow in Waddles I will drag her to hell and even the demons will cringe at how brutal I kick the crap out of her, and FINALLY; time is practically an illusion here in gravity falls so don't be surprised if the hellhound comers sooner! Also BUY GOLD, BYE!"**

And with that Slenderman was gone...leaving some confused as blood teens and adults...a sobbing Mable...and a hysterical Dipper...who was now rembering every death in the books: 1141 humans (of which 9 were witches), 1112 angels, 180 demons, 69 vampires, 51 ghosts, 36 Jefferson Starships, 22 gods, 19 zombies, 12 werewolves, 10 hellhounds, 7 shapeshifters, 7 skinwalkers, 6 changelings, 5 djinn, 5 reapers, 4 dogs, 4 ghouls, 4 Leviathan, 3 Khan Worms, 2 Amazons, 2 arachnes, 2 kitsunes, 2 rugarus, 2 Thule, 2 vetalas, 1 cat, 1 crocotta, Death, 1 deer, 1 dragon, 1 fairy, 1 familiar, 1 lamia, the Mother of All, 1 okami, 1 phoenix, 1 pishtaco, 1 Purgatory creature, 1 rakshasa, 1 rawhead, 1 shojo, 1 shtriga, 1 siren, 1 Titan, 1 wendigo, 1 whore of Babylon, 1 wicked witch, and 1 wraith...and how he'd now be the one who had to kill them all...or destroy the world trying...

 _"This was a LOT more fun when it wasn't happening to me."_ Whimpered Dipper...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
